Rain of Desire
by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0
Summary: A heated argument in the pouring rain somehow leads into promises of forever. "Roza", he groaned, and I felt-I felt beautiful. I had never felt more beautiful in all my life; he made me feel like I was the only thing in his world, more important than breathing. I felt powerful and...desired. It made me shake. I felt a mass of emotions stir in my stomach like a thick shake melting.


**Hola! **

**This is an extended version of the scene in my story 'Pursuing My Personal Assistant' **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**-:-:-:- **Forever's a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it with you** -:-:-:-**_

* * *

I, Rose Hathaway, over reacted.

I was pissed off and I just wanted to yell at Dimitri.

It was all so quiet now. Everything was awash in blue and grey, the clouds looming ominously and the wind whooshing along. It was cold and calming, and it made me see reason. There was no reason for me to continue this childish mutinous fit and catch pneumonia because of the rain.

Sighing, I walked into the building and into the door that led to the ground floor's staff area. He was there. He was lying on his back on the long cushion seat next to the wall. He didn't look up at my entrance, so I came closer. I didn't know what I was doing, only he had never looked so attractive to me before. Like sure, he was hot, the kind of hot that makes you stop walking on the street and get hit by traffic. Off course I had noticed, believe me I have, but there was something certainly different today, something more...

"I told you, I screwed up. I have no fucking clue what I'm gonna do now". Dimitri's voice called out, defeated. I walked up till I stood next to his head, and after a moment he opened his eyes. I was obviously not who he was expecting. He looked surprised, then uncomfortable. He stood up and looked away from me, leaning his back against the wall, and shoving his hands in his pockets, waiting for me to say whatever it was I came to say.

But I hadn't come to say anything. I'd never been good with words. My actions always spoke louder than words. So I let my actions speak for myself.

I stepped closer to him and took him all in.

He smelled clean like soap and spice, and his dark hair was still damp from the rain. His top two shirt buttons were undone, exposing his tanned skin, and his sleeves were rolled up. But in spite of being faced with all this masculine glory, I just couldn't peel my eyes off his face, no matter how hard I tried. He looked so reticent. So distant. So close, and still so far…

The arch of his chin and the line of his jaw entranced me for reasons I could not explain. Once again, I wondered what his skin would feel like beneath my finger tips. He turned to look at me when I stepped closer to him. His eyes were orbs dark brown, simultaneously soft, intense and fierce.

I slipped my hand along his jaw line, my thumb rubbing his cheek, finally resting when I had curled my fingers in his hair. His eyes closed halfway at my touch, and his lips parted a little, almost as though, he wanted to say something and had forgotten what. We were so close that I could feel his warm breath brush my cheeks.

After a while, I felt his hand snake around my waist, almost hesitantly. The pressure from his fingers was light and I barely noticed. My other hand founds its way to his stomach and slowly glided up his chest. His breath was ragged and he was trembling under my hands. His heartbeat was erratic and fast beneath my fingers. I watched as he licked his bottom lip and my own heart skipped a beat.

_"Rose"_, he groaned, and I felt-I felt beautiful. I had never felt more beautiful in all my life; he made me feel like I was the only thing in his world, more important than breathing. I felt powerful and...desired. It made me shake. I felt a mass of emotions stir in my stomach like a thick shake melting together.

I could have gone on living that moment, but he apparently couldn't. "Please", he whispered in agony, and it broke me. I leaned up on my toes and brushed my lips against his mouth, kissing him softly. His lips slowly sliding against mine were so warm, despite the fact that he was soaking, it surprised me. Light electricity flooded through my veins, heating every part of my skin and making my stomach flip pleasantly.

I was hyper aware of everywhere we were touching, and caressing one another. So when one of his hands moved up my back, threading into my hair, and the other tightened on my waist pulling me close, demanding more, I leaned closer, fitting my body to his. My whole body felt like it was inflated with air, every cell doing cartwheels.

I felt overcome with warmth, overtaken by a sudden fever when only moments before I had been cold. My body seemed to pulse beneath his ministrations, boiling to the brim and I so desperately wanted it to overflow. He pulled back, and I gasped, not realizing until that very moment how short of air I was. He gasped as well, and our ragged breathing echoed around the silent room.

His face lingered close, his nose rubbing affectionately against mine, stirring a painful, intense ache in my chest. I wanted him to open his eyes; I wanted to know if they were the same burning dark orbs they had been when we had fought outside a few minutes ago. My body clung to his, and he leaned against the wall for support.

I bit my lip, and his eyes opened to zero in on it. He groaned almost angrily before twisting me around and pressing me against the wall. His hands held me trapped, and though my heart danced anxiously and my body shivered with nervous tension, I was not afraid.

He kissed me softly, and reluctantly pulled away, silent reassuring me that he wasn't going to try anything forward, that he wanted to kiss me - had wanted to do for so long, but he was overwhelmed by the intensity of how everything felt, and I understood perfectly. I gripped his hair in my fingers tightly and he took a deep breath before leaning in to kiss me again, the pleasure coursing between us so thick it was almost tangible.

I felt like we were fighting, with the teasingly angry and fluid way our lips slid across one another's, igniting sparks deep in the pit of my stomach that began to catch and spread through my whole body until I felt completely overtaken by the heat of it. I felt like I was losing sense of everything. I felt like I was drowning in fire but I didn't want to breathe if it meant moving even an inch away from him.

My crazed brain briefly registered the soothing sound of the rain pitter pattering against the open window as the cold wind danced in. My thoughts became hazy while they blurred together.

The need to breathe flushed my face as our lips reluctantly pulled apart, for an intake of air. A gentle breeze fluttered over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat that was burning with in our hearts. Our breathing came out in short, desperate gasps. As the intensity washed away, and the rest of the world slowly came back into focus.

Mutant bird kids spawned in my stomach after my brain had noticed the close proximity. My chest heaved up and down, as I heavily panted. Dimitri leaned back slightly, though neither of us made a move to completely back away.

The chilling breeze whipped through my hair, cooling my body as I took deep, steadying breaths. I watched out the window as lightning lit up the world and it streaked it's fingers across the sky, thunder booming a second later. His gaze lingered on my lips and a shiver rushed down my spine. The dizzy sensations stirred in my stomach again once I raised my green eyes to meet his.

His lips curled into a sexy smile and I became lost in him. "I love you Rose. Forever."

A shocked gasp escaped my rosy pink lips. My eyes fluttered shut at his words while my heart started to beat erratically against my chest. My eyes snapped wide open as logic returned to me with sudden clarity.

"Forever's a long time, Dimitri," I answered, my words dripping with bitterness and fear.

"I know, and I wouldn't mind spending it with you." The words flowed out softly as he brought his lips back to mine. The desire and bliss pumped through my veins as I melted into his body.

I smiled against his lips as I poured my overwhelming feelings and attraction into 4 words. "I love you too."

My fingers once again tangled into his hair and I tried desperately to grasp this precious memory. Our lips parted and I leaned my head against the wall in an attempt to catch my breath.

"So, what does this mean for us?" I whispered with a hint of sultry lacing my words. I mentally noted to give myself a pat on the back later on, in pride that my voice had come out more composed than I had expected.

Dimitri lowered his forehead to meet mine, and involuntarily my lips twitched up at the feel of his touch. His lips flinched into a smug smile 'causing my world to spin once again.

"It means, you're mine."

* * *

**What do you think? If you liked that, then be sure to check out my story Pursuing My Personal Assistant! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review ((: **

**- **_Linera (: _


End file.
